


Alex and Nora <3

by Spooksy



Series: Alex is asexual I don't make the rules [2]
Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nora and Alex together gives me life ngl, we on the fire escape again boys ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooksy/pseuds/Spooksy
Summary: Alex is a fucking idiot.He really shouldn't have waited this long to tell Nora about him being asexual, but he did. And now he has to deal with it.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez/Nora
Series: Alex is asexual I don't make the rules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738162
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Alex and Nora <3

**Author's Note:**

> idk how to name fics but here we are :D

Alex is a fucking idiot. 

He really shouldn’t have waited this long to tell Nora about him being asexual, but he did. And now he has to deal with it.

__________________________________________________

They’re sitting together on the fire escape, blankets and pillows strewn around and under them, like a nest. There’s cans of coke and a massive bag of Cheetos between them. In front of them, balanced precariously on the edge, is Alex’s laptop, playing a shitty bootleg of Hamilton. It’s a normal Saturday evening for them. The streets below are still active, cars driving past every five minutes, and the sun has painted the sky purple and orange. 

It’s peaceful. Alex shouldn’t be anxious now, but he still hasn’t told Nora about it yet, and she keeps dropping hints that she wants to go further. Alex may be an idiot, but he’s not stupid. He knows what she means. He really doesn’t want to be leading her on like this, but the truth is, he’s terrified of rejection. Especially if it's from Nora - it might have only been four months, but Alex has absolutely fallen in love with her. She’s just… perfect. 

And Alex knows he’s going to ruin everything with her. She’s not going to want to stay with him after he tells her. He knows how important this is to her, it’s like, a major step in every teen relationship, and he doesn’t want to stop her from experiencing that. 

But he’s just so fucking scared. What if she thinks he’s a freak? Alex thought he was a freak up until last year. And he really, really doesn’t want to lose her. He knows it’s selfish to want to stay with her even though he’s fucking useless to her. 

It’s times like these where Alex really fucking hates himself. Like, a lot. 

It must be showing, because Nora’s poking him in the shoulder and speaking to him. He must’ve zoned out or something, because the sun has fully set and Hamilton is now in the room where it happens. 

Alex jerks his head a bit, turning to face his girlfriend, and opening his mouth to apologise. He’s cut off by Nora asking him what’s wrong. Alex finishes his apology and is about to reassure her that it’s nothing, don’t worry, before he’s cut off again, this time with a stern glare, something he’s only ever seen on his mami and the teachers at school. 

“Alex, please don’t tell me that you’re fine, because I’ve been noticing you zoning out a lot lately,” she says, her (perfectly groomed) eyebrow quirking up.

“I- I’m not going to,” Alex stammered out, “I just… it’s kind of hard for me to talk about it.”

Fuck. Alex knew that if he didn’t tell her now, he wouldn’t be able to do it again, and it would be another repeat of Chloe, and he did not want that.

“Alex, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” she said, concerned.

Alex took a breath, counting to four and then letting it out, before beginning his explanation. 

“Okay, so you know how we’ve been together for four months,” he started, “and that’s when most couples start to… y’know, do it.” 

Nora looked almost… hopeful. Alex knew he was about to crush that. 

“But I… can’t. Do it, I mean.”

Now she looked confused. Damn it.

“I’m asexual,” Alex blurted out, his heart beating faster. “I don’t experience sexual attraction, and I just really hate the idea of having sex.” Nora was for sure gonna break up with him now. He squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his fists.

He felt a hand on his knee, and then one on his cheek. Alex opened his eyes to find Nora staring at him, concerned.

“Alex, I… I think I might love you, and if you think that you being asexual is going to scare me off or something, then I don’t know where you’ve been for the past four months.” Nora looked down, with a small smile on her face.

“Nora, I… wow,“ Alex’s mouth was hanging wide open. Nora loves him back? Holy shit. “I love you too. But I don’t want to stop you from experiencing… it. It’s unfair to you”

Nora’s smile grew even wider, and Alex was confused. “I don’t need to have sex with you to experience ‘it’.” She put the ‘it’ in air quotes. “I don’t need to have sex ever if I get to be with you. Besides, I’m fine with just kissing.” 

Alex wanted to cry, how did he end up with the best girlfriend ever? He could feel the tears coming, so instead, he leaned in to kiss her, and he could feel her soft lips turn up into a smile. They broke off the kiss and Alex put his head on her shoulder, murmuring a soft ‘I love you’ into her shoulder. 

Suddenly he threw his head back and laughed, “fuck, how did I get so lucky, to be with you?”

Nora smirked, “Damn right, I’m the fucking best.” Alex grabbed her and pulled her in for a bear hug, knocking both cans of coke off the fire escape in the process. Nora squeaked in surprise before grabbing Alex even tighter, both of them laughing so hard Alex thought they would wake up the entire apartment block. 

But he didn’t care. He was with Nora, his girlfriend, and after tonight he couldn’t be happier.

He really lucked out with Nora, didn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> not to brag but I filled 2 exact pages on Google docs for this fic pretty proud of myself ;)


End file.
